


We will always find each other

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Steve and Tony are reunited





	We will always find each other

**Author's Note:**

> That trailer broke me

**Steve**

  
  


Steve stared at the photograph sitting on the bedside table. 

 

Him and Tony. 

 

It was taken a few weeks after they announced to the world that they were dating. Happy had taken the photo and Clint had posted it and it was shared by all their friends. 

 

Next to that held the ring that Steve was given by Tony. He took it off after the accords, preferring to keep it close instead of wearing it so that he didn't lose it. 

 

Steve didn't know how everything would turn out after that. 

 

Steve had made a choice. One that Tony didn't whole heartily agree with and they fought. Physical violence had been exchanged. Tony hit Steve, Steve hit Tony. 

 

After that Steve had left and only kept tabs on Tony thanks to Peter Parker who just wanted Tony to be happy, a happiness that vanished the second that Steve refused to sign the papers. 

 

Steve picked up the ring and slipped the vibranium band onto his finger. 

 

Tony always did made sure that whatever he gave Steve lasted longer than most objects did. 

 

“I miss you.” 

 

Words spoken into darkness. 

 

He lost so much. 

 

**The first woman that he loved.**

 

**His best friend.**

 

**His friends and teammates.**

 

**The love of his life, his husband.**

 

**All gone.**

 

Now he had nothing and only a drive to avenge them. To make sure that Thanos paid for what he had done.  

  
  


**Tony**

 

Everyone that he started this journey with had vanished. He held Peter in his arms as he disparaged from the world and there was nothing that he could do about it. Nothing he did to try and save everyone.  

 

Nebula sat next to him. She had been quiet the entire time. Her own emotions clouded, hidden. She had lost her sister. Found out that her father had been the one to end her. She was feeling, Tony, himself was as well. 

 

They didn't have much to say to each other. 

 

At least that's what Tony thought. 

 

“Besides that kid, do you think you've lost anyone else? The… what Thanos did wiped out half the population.” 

 

Tony didn't even think of that. 

 

His mind had been on what he had seen on the planet. 

 

Losing Peter. 

 

He didn't think that anyone else..  

 

No. 

 

**His friends.**

 

**His teammates.**

 

**Rhodey** . 

 

**Pepper**

 

Oh no. No. No. No. 

 

**Steve.**

 

**Steve.**

 

What if..  what if Steve was one of them? 

 

A tear slipped down his cheek. 

 

“A lot of people. I have a lot of people that I care about on Earth. My husband is down there and dammit, we didn't leave on the best of terms. If he's gone I don't know what I'll do.” 

 

Nebula scoffed. “There's nothing you can do. He's most likely dead.” 

 

Tony made a noncommittal sound. He didn't even look in her direction.  

 

“Just if we ever get to where we need to go, be prepared for a fight. Fight in the name of those that you lost. Hold onto that anger, that pain. You're going to need it.” 

 

_ If  _

 

She knew as well as Tony that they would die. Tomorrow marked the day that the oxygen would run out. 

 

**Steve**

 

A month. 

 

He plotted, came up with a plan and with the help of what was left of Wakanda, he would destroy Thanos. He would try as much and as hard as he could to stop him. 

 

For everyone that he lost. 

 

For the planet in ruins. 

 

For Tony. 

 

“Cap?” Scott held out a small transmitter that began beeping. He knew it, it was Tony's. A work in progress. “It started going off a few minutes ago. Bruce thought it would be best for it to go to you.” 

 

Steve took the device out of Scott's hand and pressed the small button. 

 

Instantly, Tony's voice filled the room. 

 

Steve felt his heart skip a beat.

 

Tony was alive. 

 

_ If you've got this, hopefully it's you cap. Hopefully you're alive and didn't perish. If not, well. Sorry about this rambling but I just... I need to say… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything and that we left on bad terms. I'm sorry for siding against you but the accords were what's what right. I should have called. I should have done something when I went into space and went after Thanos. I didn't… I didn't think and it's too late. The oxygen on the ship. I'm with Nebula and between the both of us--- we're stuck in space. The oxygen is running low and tomorrow we will be out of air. I love you Steve. Always remember that.  _

 

The transmitter cut out just as Steve dropped it. 

 

“Cap? Cap are you okay?” Scott's voice sounded more like… as if someone was underwater. He couldn't make out what the man was saying. He didn't hear anything. Not even the screams of his team coming to his side as he blacked out. 

 

  * ○



 

When he came to his friends were standing over him. The device in their hand. 

 

“Cap is awake.” 

 

“What happened?” Steve asked. 

 

“You passed out after listening to that message. About Tony.” 

 

That's right. 

 

Tony was dead. 

 

“How long have I been out?” 

 

Natasha moved to his side. Her face was a mix between sadness and enjoyment. It felt weird to see her like that. 

 

“A week. And Cap. We heard the message. We know about Tony.” 

 

“I don't want to talk about it.”

 

“I think that you should. I mean… after all..” 

 

“I'm here.” 

 

Steve sat up quickly. 

 

That voice. 

 

In front of him was Tony. 

 

“How?” 

 

Natasha rubbed the back of Steve's hand. 

 

“Apparently the stark satellite.” Tony added. He moved to Steve's other side and placed a kiss on his lips. 

 

“Gotta love technology. I'll tell you all the details later. Right now I want to spend time with you. Alone.” 

 

Everyone cleared out leaving the two alone.  

 

“I'm sorry.” Tony launched into a heated apology, Steve shut him up with a kiss to his lips, dragging him towards him. 

 

“Let's enjoy this okay?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
